Source:NetHack 3.1.0/os2conf.h
Below is the full text to os2conf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/os2conf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)os2conf.h 3.1 93/01/18 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* Copyright © Timo Hakulinen, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993. */ 4. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 5. 6. #ifdef OS2 7. #ifndef OS2CONF_H 8. #define OS2CONF_H 9. 10. /* 11. * Compiler configuration. Compiler may be 12. * selected either here or in Makefile.os2. 13. */ 14. 15. /* #define OS2_MSC /* Microsoft C 5.1 and 6.0 */ 16. /* #define OS2_GCC /* GCC emx 0.8f */ 17. /* #define OS2_CSET2 /* IBM C Set/2 (courtesy Jeff Urlwin) */ 18. 19. /* 20. * System configuration. 21. */ 22. 23. #define OS2_USESYSHEADERS /* use compiler's own system headers */ 24. 25. #if defined(OS2_GCC) || defined(OS2_CSET2) 26. # define OS2_32BITAPI /* enable for compilation in OS/2 2.0 */ 27. #endif 28. 29. /* 30. * Other configurable options. Generally no 31. * reason to touch the defaults, I think. 32. */ 33. 34. #define MFLOPPY /* floppy and ramdisk support */ 35. #define RANDOM /* Berkeley random(3) */ 36. #define SHELL /* shell escape */ 37. /* #define TERMLIB /* use termcap file */ 38. #define ANSI_DEFAULT /* allows NetHack to run without termcap file */ 39. #define TEXTCOLOR /* allow color */ 40. 41. /* 42. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 43. */ 44. 45. #ifdef MSDOS 46. # undef MSDOS /* MSC autodefines this but we don't want it */ 47. #endif 48. 49. #ifndef MICRO 50. # define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 51. #endif 52. 53. #if !defined(TERMLIB) && !defined(ANSI_DEFAULT) 54. # define ANSI_DEFAULT /* have to have one or the other */ 55. #endif 56. 57. #define PATHLEN 260 /* maximum pathlength (HPFS) */ 58. #define FILENAME 260 /* maximum filename length (HPFS) */ 59. #ifndef MICRO_H 60. #include "micro.h" /* necessary externs for os_name.c */ 61. #endif 62. 63. #ifdef MFLOPPY 64. 65. # define FROMPERM 1 /* for ramdisk use */ 66. # define TOPERM 2 /* - " - */ 67. # define ACTIVE 1 68. # define SWAPPED 2 69. 70. struct finfo { 71. int where; 72. long time; 73. long size; 74. }; 75. extern struct finfo fileinfo[]; 76. # define ZFINFO { 0, 0L, 0L } 77. 78. #endif /* MFLOPPY */ 79. 80. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 81. # include "system.h" 82. #endif 83. 84. #define index strchr 85. #define rindex strrchr 86. 87. #include 88. 89. /* the high quality random number routines */ 90. 91. #ifdef RANDOM 92. # define Rand() random() 93. #else 94. # define Rand() rand() 95. #endif 96. 97. /* file creation mask */ 98. 99. #include 100. #include 101. 102. #define FCMASK (S_IREAD | S_IWRITE) 103. 104. #include 105. 106. #define exit msexit /* do chdir first */ 107. 108. #ifndef REDO 109. # undef Getchar 110. # define Getchar nhgetch 111. #endif 112. 113. #endif /* OS2CONF_H */ 114. #endif /* OS2 */ os2conf.h